


Hacia las estrellas a través de las dificultades

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas es fan de Benedict, Crowley is a Little Shit, Dean Winchester Sings, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Obviamente, Obvious Castiel, One Shot, Other, Pining, Sam tambien, Social Anxiety, Unrequited Love, Walk Into A Bar, fanboy de Sherlock, gracias al cielo, menos los idiotas, no es una sorpresa, not really - Freeform, pero toma un decision, porque asi es esto, todo el mundo lo sabe, él lo sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Cas debía estar en casa. Con Benedict. Dean era tan injusto. Tanto. ¿Podía volverse más difícil ese amor unilateral? Oh, claro que sí. Dean sabia cantar.(One-shot)[#AU #Romance #Songs]¡Feliz Navidad!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Hacia las estrellas a través de las dificultades

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito durante Nochebuena, madrugada de Navidad y con restos de cursileria en medio.

**_Hacía las estrellas a través de las dificultades_ **

_—Capitulo Único._

Hay un millón de razones por las que Castiel jamás aceptaría salir con seis grados marcando el termómetro. Lo cual resulta insuficiente cuando Dean es quien propone ir contra su estilo _de manejar el clima._

—Ni de broma. Te vienes al bar. Crowley consiguió un trato con Bobby. Un trato... ni siquiera quiero saber cómo.

Al igual que está ese gesto, cuando Dean frunce la nariz y cierra los ojos tratando de borrar ideas de su mente. Castiel quiere sonreír y mencionar lo adorable que luce. Aún si se trata de un hombre de veintidós años.

—No me interesa—Rodar los ojos es una buena estrategia. Su tono molesto, también—Es mi noche de series, ¿Algo más Winchester?

Por supuesto que también está la respuesta apropiada para las salidas _escurridizas._

—A la mierda con Olivia Benson, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

Esta vez Castiel no puede evitar sonreír con todos los dientes. Es increíble como aún cede tan fácil. Pero quiere intentar algo más.

—En realidad es _Benedict,_ y créeme él puede cuidarse solito.

Oh. Esa mirada. Lamentablemente Castiel Novak no era bueno sosteniendo un papel serio. No con Dean y sus ojos escandalizados.

La risa rebotó en la habitación que comparten, mientras un par de botas iban y venían lanzando a Castiel su abrigo, llaves y reproches por ser un nerd de primera.

Son las siete treinta, mientras Dean arranca su auto. La radio se enciende por los dedos del piloto y los ojos verdes allí se suavizan. No es un paseo largo, cuando llegan a la esquina correcta entre la quinta y Rossevelt. El estacionamiento está a tope, por lo que Dean se asegura de buscar un lugar que no grite vandalismo.

Estacionan frente a la librería de Ash. Nadie se atrevería a robar el estéreo, no con alguien que tenía instalado el mejor sistema de vídeos de la región. Ilegal y con cifrado satelital, pero seguro.

Castiel se prepara, inspirando un poco más profundo. Habría personas a quienes saludar, personas amontonadas bebiendo. Riendo. Haciendo ruido. Personas en un local y tendría que estar entre ellas. Trató de visualizarlo. Por lo que fue una sorpresa sentir la mano cálida de su mejor amigo, tocando su hombro.

—Lo siento. No... Es decir, podemos ver Sherlock si quieres—El tono tan suave como sus ojos.

_Dios, era tan injusto._

—Está bien, en serio. No es mala idea, aunque a la primera broma de Crowley, me largo.

—Si respira en tu dirección le romperé la cara ¿bien?

Castiel niega volteando la cara. Es tan malo como se ve. El espejo lateral del impala, revelando la humedad en sus ojos azules. Sí Dean continua hablando tendrá un verdadero ataque.

—Cas...

_No digas mi nombre así._

—Vamos Dean, es una noche para estar con chocolate en mano.

No espera a que su mejor amigo hable, ni le obligue a tener una charla. Una _charla_. Increíblemente ese hombre había aprendido a poner palabras en sus manos, con cuidado. Casi con...

—¿Sabes? Siento que te has vuelto más parlanchín.

Dean siguió con ese ceño preocupado, aunque pareció considerar las palabras con un asentimiento. De verdad, Castiel necesitaba mantener el rumbo de una conversación cualquiera. Lo necesitaba, porque estaba aterrado de que las paredes cayeran sobre él y Dean viera en que se había metido.

—Invite a Sammy.

_Gracias, gracias, gracias seres místicos._

—¿Cómo se supone que pasara sin identifi-

—Crowley tiene el mejor trato del mundo ¿Lo olvidas?—La sonrisa de su amigo es divertida y sutil, sus ojos jugando con lo próximo a decir—El bastardo tiene a Bobby, no, no preguntes. Yo de verdad quiero que mantengas tu inocencia, Cas.

Es fácil. Demasiado, la risa sale de sus labios, achicando un poco ojos azules y la noche se muestra al fin, abriendo la puerta del impala. El aire es frío, aún no al punto de congelamiento, pero la nariz de ambos parece reaccionar pronto.

Dean se asegura por tercer vez que su bebé este asegurada, antes de ir hasta Castiel quien espera con las manos en el abrigo negro, en la acera de enfrente.

La calle esta surcada por el murmullo de un par de tiendas que comienza a ganar ingresos con la víspera de Navidad. Aún están a menos de doce días, pero es perfectamente palpable el ambiente que se anticipa. Incluso Gabriel, el hermano de Castiel, ha comenzado a acosar a toda la familia Novak preguntando y exigiendo que los todos los miembros deben llevar y tener un regalo listo. Nadie quiere -Menos Gabe, tener que pasar por lo mismo del año anterior donde la mitad de los envoltorios pertenecían a calcetines y cremas de afeitar en oferta.

Cas se pregunta si sería correcto, buscar un regalo para Dean este año. Un regalo más... especial. Las luces que comienzan a encenderse a lo largo de la calle, hacen que el perfil de Winchester se vuelva más atractivo. Es un consuelo que Castiel tenga entrenamiento en contemplarlo con disimulo.

Las pecas parecen brillar y su mentón tienta a dejar un beso oculto allí. La brisa se intensifica y por un segundo el chico castaño pierde el ritmo de sus pensamientos, apretando un poco más sus brazos contra sí, envolviéndose ante el escalofrío. Su nariz está sufriendo. Él podría estar en casa, con Benedict siendo encantador.

No evita sonreír un poco.

Podría, pero Dean es suficiente motivo para todo. Dios, siempre lo es.

—Hola, chicos.

El acento británico, permitió que Cas reaccionara a tiempo antes de tropezar con el escalón de entrada al lugar. Sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco más. ¿Qué tan lejos había ido su mente? A su lado Dean parece rodar los ojos, mientras Crowley dedica una larga y filosa sonrisa.

Oh. Esta mirándolo.

Bueno, él puede con ese hombrecillo.

—Alitas, un placer verte.—La boca de Cas se abre para replicar, pero es tarde—Si no les importa, dentro me congelare menos el trasero.

Dean larga un suspiro negando, da una mirada entretenía a Cas y sostiene la puerta para que todos ingresen. El sonido de voces y cristales resuenan llegando hasta ellos.

Castiel asiente, tomando un centímetro de valor. El brazo de su mejor amigo por encima de su cabeza, como un arco de la fortuna, logra hacerlo sentir mejor. Dean le da una última sonrisa pequeña antes de seguirle dentro.

**...**

—¿Qué les sirvo dulzuras?

No ha pasado ni siquiera dos minutos que Castiel acomodó su trasero en el sillón, cuando tiene a una muchacha sonriendo de oreja a oreja, a su mesa. O para ser específicos, a los bíceps de su mejor amigo.

Ni siquiera importa que Dean esté cubierto con una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa de franela. Los rayos equis de la morena que sonreía, parecían eficaces en su tarea.

Literalmente está pendiente de la próxima flexión, no de notar como Crowley quiere llamar su atención con una sonrisa coqueta. Ni de la mirada reprobatoria de parte de sus ojos azules, por su falta de consideración. Que le dé la espalda, inclinándose más de esa forma delante de él, es grosero.

—Dos cervezas, y un chocolate caliente, ¿Si, cariño?

El aire dentro de los pulmones de Castiel está apretando. No es posible que Dean siempre tenga una voz tan estúpida cuando coquetea con las mujeres. Es irritante. Casi doloroso.

—Bien, galán, espero que tengas tantas ganas de pararte en ese escenario, como de conseguir el talle de sujetador de esa tipa.

Crowley es habilidoso en volver la situación a su favor, cuando se siente herido. Para Castiel es fácil verlo, cuando el sujeto lleva un marcador bastante bajo en la seducción. Sobre todo si ocurre cuando Dean Winchester está a su lado.

Aunque lo que acaba de decir, con tono siseante, permite que los celos de Cas se disuelvan como el humo de la mesa de la par. ¿Escenario? Los ojos azules viajan a un Dean tomado desprevenido.

El idiota se sonroja. Cas no quiere saber si es por sujetadores o por no revelarle a su mejor amigo que esa noche tocarían al fin. Seguro es por lo primero. Cas después de todo, nunca ha sido permitido en los ensayos que se ofrecían en la tienda de Ash, después del horario comercial.

—Vaya, eso es muy bueno ¿cierto?—La pregunta fue hacia el británico que parecía contento consigo mismo. Cas trató de imprimirle menos de lo que sentía a lo próximo.—¡Por fin los podré escuchar!

La _chica-toda-modales_ llega a tiempo dejando las bebidas en la mesa. Sin embargo el apetitoso chocolate caliente, va directo al muchacho de ojos verdes para sorpresa de los tres.

—Está caliente, cariño.

_Oh por favor._

Cas quiere hacer un gesto tan obsceno, que sus mejillas se tornan rojas de ira. Es el comentario por lejos, más estúpido que ha escuchado. Y Dios sabe que ha pasado su vida rodeado de hermanos con medio cerebro y demasiada sangre demoniaca dentro.

—Lo siento, linda. Pero esto es para Cas.—Dean sonríe como si alguien hubiera contado un chiste estúpido, deslizando en diagonal la taza humeante.—Sólo él puede pedir algo tan especial.

_¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?_

De seguro no es Castiel el único que se hace esa pregunta, pero es el único que decide sellar sus labios y dar un sorbo a costo de quemar su lengua. Necesita que el ataque de ansiedad se mantenga debajo de la superficie, gracias.

Cuando la mesera se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de nuevo, con la sonrisa menos altiva, Crowley deja salir una carcajada tan hueca que Cas tiene miedo de que algo malo explote sobre su cabeza.

—Cierra la boca, idiota. No vas a conseguir un ligue si sigues actuando como demente.

Dean se empina la botella de cristal, con cierta rabia colmando las venas de su cuello. Hay advertencias mudas al mayor sentado a su derecha.

Castiel está casi seguro que se pierde de algo, pero no tiene idea. Antes de hacer preguntas que nadie conteste, una agitado chico de cabello largo se empuja a su lado, tomando asiento con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Serás...!

Los ojos pequeños y bonitos de Sam Winchester se dirigen a Castiel primero, con diversión marcando todo su rostro de adolescente.

—Hola Cas, ¿Emocionado?

Es casi refrescante oír el entusiasmo en el hermano de Dean. Aún lleva una chaqueta del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria-que aún conserva, milagrosamente las mangas sin encoger al primer lavado. Cas sonríe de vuelta, asintiendo con cierta timidez.

Sam ya sabía de todos sus problemas. Incluso de los que portaban nombre y apellido. Que se pasee por todo el cuarto de la residencia, visitando a Dean casi tres veces por semana, logra ese tipo de amistad.

—Vaya, sí, estoy de maravillas, a mí también me da gusto verte Sammy.—Del otro lado de la mesa, Dean cruzó sus brazos con un tono ligero, respondiendo a la interrogación silenciosa de su hermano— No, continua no interrumpo tu momento con Cas.

Crowley parecía estar a mitad de dejar salir un comentario especialmente malvado, por la forma en que sus labios se movieron, cuando otra silueta flacucha se sumó a la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro que hay garantías en ese estacionamiento? Si tiene un solo rayón mi madre va a matarme.

—Relájate, Kevin. Bobby tiene un buen sistema de seguridad.

—¿Ash aún trabaja cuando lleva cinco barriles encima?

—Es eficaz.—Kevin se resignó mientras Sam le hacia un lugar.

El sillón parece soportar a los tres. O al menos Novak sobreviviría en un extremo del mismo, mientras Kevin padecía de relleno de sándwich. Desventajas de llegar último.

Cas comenzaba a sentirse menos inestable con ellos, con las piernas largas de Sam pateando a Crowley, y la mirada exasperada de Dean. El chocolate estaba delicioso y otra ronda de pedidos que incluían cero alcohol -" _porque ni de bromas Kev._ " _"Y no en mi presencia Samantha_ "- lograron conseguir una porción de pie de fresas.

_Grave error._

Castiel prestaba más atención a los detallados chismes del británico, sobre las escandalosas fiestas que daba en la fraternidad, mientras Dean se estiraba sobre la mesa para robarse un pedazo de su pie.

—¡Hey! ¡Tienes tu cerveza, aléjate!—Pero las manos de su mejor amigo, parecían demasiado aguerridas a llevarse lo suyo. No tuvo más opción que montar una escena, estirando tan lejos su pie como sus brazos pudieran.

—¡No seas egoísta, Cas!

Dean podía ser tan infantil a veces. Tan caprichoso. Si las chicas le vieran ahora, dejarían de pensar que era pura rudeza.

—No te recomiendo meterte con la comida de un Novak, mono. Eso jamás sale bien.

El plato tan codiciado desapareció de las manos de Cas. Gabriel sonrió como el desgraciado que era dándole una buena mordida al pie. Ahí quedaba toda esperanza de paz y comida.

—Pedazo de bruto.

—Yo también te amo, angelito hermoso.—Gabriel dejó un beso pegajoso en la mejilla de su hermano menor, sólo para oír las maldiciones de media mesa.—¿Listos para el show?

Un poco de la tensión que Dean ocultaba se visibilizó, mientras rodaba los ojos a Gabe. Cas podía verlo en la manera en que sus hombros se cuadraban y sus manos se ocultaban en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Resultaba curioso verlo en ese estado.

—Oigan, idiotas. En cinco minutos quiero sus traseros arriba.

Bobby Singer uso el tono amable, imperceptible para quienes no lo conocían, mientras daba una mirada a Dean y Sam.

—Bueno verte muchacho.—Una pequeña sonrisa, que Sam devolvió con otra mayor.—Será una primera presentación, y veremos de poner más.

Crowley le sonrió con todos los dientes, consiguiendo que Gabe volteara la cara para no reír y Dean lo pateara, antes de agradecer. Nadie necesitaba información extra de las inclinaciones reales o no de Bobby. Menos aún si Fergus aparecía en el menú.

—Bien, ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? ¡Muévanse princesas!

Castiel rio, observando como Dean asentía algo ruborizado. La sensación agridulce asentándose en su corazón. Por primera vez lo vería tocar, después de oír sobre ello durante dos años. Quería molestarse por parecer ser el único que jamás lo había presenciado. De verdad.

Pero sí Dean se había tomado las molestias de llevarlo hasta allí, no habría forma de enfadarse. Quizás eso era especial. Quizás.

Aún podía darse el lujo de fantasear. Al menos eso no lo lastimaría.

**...**

—Parece que va a tener un paro cardíaco.—Murmuró a su par Sam, con cierta sonrisa preocupada mientras veía a su hermano montar los equipos en el escenario.

El bar era relativamente grande, con mesas esparcidas, una barra al estilo clásico y un escenario mediano en la pared de fondo, con gruesas cortinas recogidas para dejar ver el luminoso neón que rezaba el nombre del lugar: _"Hunter's"_

Castiel, decidió no comentar nada. Desde donde estaban, los chicos parecían concentrados en conectar los instrumentos y probar las luces. Si Dean estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, era mejor no mirarlo. Por experiencia propia, prefería darle un mínimo de privacidad así se recomponía.

—¿Te dijo que estuvo planeando esto durante semanas?

De nuevo Sam parecía preocupado. Pero esta vez lo miraba, de tal manera, que se preguntó si había algo grave en su cara. O en su suéter. O en pedir otra rebanada de pie para vengarse de todos.

—No. Nunca le vi tocar, ya sabes. Es reservado con eso. Conmigo al menos.

Kevin lanzó una mirada exageradamente sorprendida, cuando pronunció aquello. Cas se removió incomodo. No había sonado tan mal. ¿O sí? No podía estar quejándose cuando el mismo jamás hablaba de su vida, ni de sus sentimientos. Ni de que amaba hacer magdalenas de miel.

Dean no era el único con aficiones ¿Bien?

Recibe una palmadita en su hombro de parte Sam. Kevin le guiña un ojo, con ideas extrañas que él no había dicho en voz alta. Bien. Su secreto, ya no lo era tanto. No con dos genios como aquellos.

Gracias. Lástima, era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Atención. Oigan. ¡Hey, atención maldita sea!

La rasposa voz de Bobby captó a todos en el bar. Incluso las muchachas que sacaban selfies en el espejo de la barra pararon su parloteo. Cas sintió sus manos sudar.

—Hunters, tiene el honor de presentar a estos chicos... que esperamos hagan un buen trabajo. _¡Supernatural!_

Los golpeteos en la mesa eran por parte de Kevin y los silbidos de Sam. Tan emocionados, que Cas solo podía aplaudir con fuerza, sonriendo a sus amigos. Las expectativas crecían tanto como el revuelo en su estómago al ver a Dean debajo de una de las luces, con su guitarra acústica.

—¿Ese no es Chuck?

Efectivamente, Kevin divisó al último integrante que subía a tropezones con la respiración entrecortada. Bobby le dirigió una mirada de hastío antes de cederle el micrófono. Gabe, parecía divertido mientras el bajo que sostenía, daba unas notas sin sentido.

—¿Chuck es el vocalista?—Observó como el recién llegado, aceptaba una guitarra oscura, de parte de un sonriente Crowley, ya dispuesto detrás de la batería.

—Ese idiota, de verdad...—Masculló aquello más para él mismo, antes de responderle—Sólo presta atención, Cas. Será una sorpresa.

Sam se cruzó de brazos, retando con la mirada a su hermano mayor a la distancia. Incluso en medio de una pequeña cantidad de gente, era increíble el alcance que sus gestos tenían sobre Dean. Este le dedicó un gesto obsceno con el brazo.

Antes de que Cas, retomara las preguntas, las notas de una guitarra llenaron el espacio. Chuck lucia concentrado. El resto atento a la siguiente entrada.

Un segundo después, todo cobraba vida.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo, que el cretino británico, tocaba de _esa_ manera la batería? ¿Y desde cuando su hermano es consistente con algún hobby?

Aún estaba procesando toda la nueva información de sus supuestos amigos—y hermano, cuando lo escuchó.

_Mama told me... when i was young_

Oh. Dios.

Cas, apenas podía respirar.

_"Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day_

Oh por Dios.  
Hijo de perra.

Cas, sentía que su corazón estaba siendo apretado con tanta fuerza, tan dulcemente. ¡Se moría, se moría y sería de la manera más terrible posible! ¡No podía hacerle esto! ¡Era ilegal, cruel!

Dean estaba cantando. Cantaba con una estúpida y preciosa sonrisa. Cantaba con su tono grave, jugando con los versos. Como si fuera fácil lograr que el corazón de Cas fuera secuestrado. Como si nada más dulce existiera que entonar aquello y convertirlo en una cosita pequeña.  
Una cosita tonta y loca.

Loco por él.

Tan injusto.

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand..._

Tanto. Quería llorar. Quería llorar y decirle que prefería mil veces quedarse en casa, mirando a un guapo actor británico, razonablemente inalcanzable, perfecto desde la pantalla... y no esto.

No verlo. No así. ¿Por qué era tan bueno? ¿Acaso había sido tocado por la gracia celestial? ¿Es que su peor defecto iba a ser comer con la boca abierta? ¿Escuchar Metallica a niveles insanos? ¿Tener ese instinto estúpido de protección a todo ser vivo?

_¿Cuál sería su peor defecto?_

La melodía seguía agitando su pecho. El ambiente parecía absorberse en esa voz, en la guitarra, en las notas más bajas y en el enérgico baterista que sonreía con sorna. Eran increíbles.

—¡Son geniales!—Kevin estaba ayudando a crear más admiradores, mientras se paraba y levantaba los brazos sin llevar, en realidad, el ritmo.

Cas volteó un poco, mirando sobre su hombro. Todas las personas parecian emocionadas, brillos señalando esa revelación sobre el fondo de un bar cualquiera. Bobby irradiaba orgullo, inclinado sobre la barra.

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_   
_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied!_

Un escalofrió recorre su espalda. La voz de Dean siempre ha tenido ese efecto. Sin embargo ahora, hay una peligrosa sensación trepando por su corazón. Una estúpida idea, con un montón de viejas fantasías que pretenden llevarse a cabo al fin. En especial una.

Los ojos azules de Cas, no pueden más que rendirse y rogar por jamás olvidar aquello. El idiota luce como una maldita estrella de rock.

El sonido de la batería sacudiendo el ambiente, Gabe sonriendo haciendo gala de su encanto. Chuck ríe complacido por todo ese embrollo que resultan, y Dean luce tan natural rasgando un par de notas antes de volver a cantar como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

El verso final flota en el aire, la última cuerda da su nota y Crowley agita un final digno. Aún el eco de la canción llena todos los vasos, cuando los aplausos explotan y Sam parece querer trepar a la mesa.

Es una locura. Y Cas siente que su corazón ha triplicado su tamaño.

Quizás sí sea adecuado decir algo al respecto. Sus esperanzas suben cuando nota a la banda, haciendo una reverencia. Podría intentarlo. De a poco, comienzan a buscar sus asientos, la mesa en que Sam no deja de silbar con alegría. Quizás Dean pueda tomar sus sentimientos con el mismo cuidado que toca la guitarra.

Quizás...

Quizás la chica que espera al lado del escenario, no sea Lisa. Tal vez.

Es ella.

Aunque, si lo ve objetivamente, la respuesta cae por su propio peso. Dean le sonríe y da un abrazo apretado. No se aleja, no parece disgustado. Los movimientos coquetos están activos, cuando ella deja un beso en su mejilla. Demasiado cerca. Tan lento.

Quizás las fantasías hacían el suficiente daño como para volver a tenerlas. Cas tiene demasiadas heridas. Ya no tiene espacio para nuevas.

—Voy a tomar un poco de aire.—Lo menciona a nadie en particular, porque Kevin está pidiendo autógrafos a Gabriel, aumentando su ego, y Sam hace señas a Bobby para que se una a la celebración.

Cuando abre la puerta del local, sabe perfectamente que sus mejillas húmedas no se deben al coletazo de la brisa congelada del exterior.

Aquello debía terminar, por su propio bien.

**...**

"Por su bien". Era tan fácil decirlo. Un montón de palabras que chocaban con la realidad.

Castiel azotó la puerta de su habitación. Sí sólo pudiera dejar de necesitarlo, quizás en un par de siglos, Dean no le afecte.

No a este nivel, donde su propio sentido común le dice que está siendo dramático sin razón. Porque, después de todo Dean Winchester lo ve como un amigo. Un compañero. Un _roomie_ a fin de cuentas.

¿De qué sirve armar escándalo? Castiel siente que sus huesos están hechos de cristal, cuando se pone de rodillas exhausto. El frío estaba sobre él. Está tan cansado de todo.

Son las nueve treinta, cuando por fin cambia su ropa por pijama, y deja alrededor de su cuello la bufanda que uno de sus hermanos mayores le obsequio hace tres navidades. Las pequeñas llamas y horquillas, son un detalle personal de Lucy. Un regalo original.

_Un_ _regalo_ _._

La idea cae y revuelve sus tripas. Un regalo para Dean. Quizás dejarle la habitación libre para cuando regrese con Lisa. Un cambio de cuarto. Una orden de alejamiento. Un pasaje a Neptuno para sí, cediéndole los vales de comida rápida que ganó en ese programa de radio de Meg.

Tantas buenas ideas, que le recuerdan lo patético que está siendo. ¡Conviviendo con un amor imposible! Así nadie se recuperaría de sus tintes depresivos. Los ataques de pánico veían su puerta con luces incandescentes. Jesús.

—Bien. Sólo hay una opción para un corazón roto.-Inhala con fuerza, luego exhala dejando salir con lentitud el aire.

La respuesta más sabía brota con facilidad:—Pizza.

Toma su móvil, marcando al delivery habitual y luego la portátil del escritorio más ordenado en el lugar. Internet está en su mejor momento siendo un viernes de salidas fuera del campus.

Benedict, no le lastimaría. Olivia mucho menos. ¡La Comunidad del anillo, jamás le dejaría por ser tan extraño y patético!

Por su bien. Por su bien. Cas se lo repite mientras la barra del video comienza a cargar. Es entonces cuando el pedido llama a su puerta.

—¡Eso fue rápido, Alfie!—Las medias de conos de helado están permitidas para un chico deprimido. Además Samandriel es como el hermano pequeño que deseó siempre.—Lamento hacer que vengas con este clim-

—Yo también lo siento. Sea lo que sea que hice.

Dean está parado allí. Con la nariz roja y las manos en los bolsillos. Una visión de invierno que provoca que sus piernas se aflojen.

No tiene porque estar allí. Cas intenta hacer que su boca diga las palabras. Lo intenta.

—¿Por qué no me dejas pasar? Tengo un par de chocolates escondidos en los apuntes que robe de Charlie, como reserva.

—No hagas esto, por favor.

Es una sorpresa, incluso para Castiel oír su tono. Toda su cuota de energía fue gastada en el bar, ahora las murallas están cayendo con aterradora velocidad.

—Cas, vamos. Déjame pasar.

—No.—Siente esa presión emergiendo. El dolor filtrándose en su garganta—Dean, no tienes que estar aquí. Regresa con los chicos, por favor.

_Por favor, por favor. No quiero que veas esto._

_—_ Cas, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

No. No. El más bajo niega. Mueve su cabeza en un no suplicante. La voz se fue. Su cuerpo no puede más que sostener la puerta. No. Cas no quiere a Dean ahí.

—Lo siento.

Es su última jugada. Pero no es suficientemente rápido para cerrar la puerta, antes de que su amigo se interponga con su temible fuerza. Aún empujando, sabe que está perdido.

—¡Maldición, Cas! ¡Déjame pasar!

La pelea dura menos de unos segundos, cuando Dean arrebata el juego de llaves de la cerradura y empuja con fuerzas hasta introducirse a la habitación. Castiel se aparta tanto como puede. Esta atrapado. Lo sabe, pues el sonido de las llaves girando es claro.

—¡No tienes porque estar aquí, lárgate!

—Tranquilízate, Cas...

—¡Quiero que te vayas, ahora!

—¡No voy a ir a ningún maldito lado, Castiel!

—¡Dean, por favor... sólo vete!

Expuesto. En carne viva, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y la voz rota, temblando intentando que la distancia sea la máxima. Pero un Winchester no se asusta con facilidad. Mierda, un maldito Winchester ama los desastres.

Cas es un desastre. Y no es la idea de que lo ame por eso.

—Respira conmigo, anda. Respira Cas.—Contra todo, él está allí, justo en frente tomando sus hombros con los dedos helados.—Esta bien, toda va a estar bien.

Como lo detesta en este momento.

—Lamento haberte dejado sólo, en verdad.—Las manos de Dean lentamente, suben y bajan por sus brazos, tratando de que se recupere.—Sammy se preocupó, incluso me demandó para que te busque. Estaba bastante cerca de golpearme ¡Incluso Kevin!

El palpitar en el pecho de Cas comienza a estabilizarse un poco, pero aún siente ganas de llorar. Reprimirse solo empeora el proceso.

—¿Puedes creer que Crowley consiguió ligar con la camarera? El cretino sacó a relucir las dotes de súper estrella...

—No tienes que hacer esto, Dean... en serio.

Alguien necesitaba poner un poco de cordura en todo eso, y si debía ser el chico que sufría la ansiedad, que así sea.

Pero separase del agarre de Dean no resulto tan sencillo. Menos con esa mueca en su cara, logrando que quisiera hundirse en la tierra para siempre.

—En serio estas siendo un dolor en el culo Cas.

Por supuesto que lo era. ¡De eso trataba de salvarlo, por todos los cielos!

—Dean...

—Ugh, calla. Déjame un momento ¿Quieres? Jamás podría acercarme tanto a ti, de otra manera.—Y el muy idiota, simplemente lo atrapó en un abrazo.

Estaba frio, al menos su chaqueta lo estaba. Olía a cerveza, madera y aromatizante para autos. Sus manos lo retenían desde la espalda baja, rodeándolo y apretando su cintura. Dean estaba escondiendo su nariz helada en el cuello de Castiel, paralizándolo mientras su respiración lo rozaba.

—Sabes que soy un asco con todo esto, lo sabes. Pero creo que tampoco he sido tan malo, como para que no te hayas dado cuenta...

Cas aún estaba regulando sus lágrimas, como un grifo dañado y no entendía que estaba diciendo.

—¿Cas? ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

Un impulso en el de ojos azules, brotó cuando Dean quiso enfrentarlo. Cas necesitaba más tiempo para esconderse, así que apreso al otro con sus manos. Apretó la tela en su espalda para impedirle que se moviera. Estaban demasiado pegados, tanto que podía sentir el pecho de su mejor amigo sobre el suyo.

Estaba agitado.

—Me vas a hacer decirlo...

—¡Dean!

Esta vez, estaba listo. Si explotaba sería bueno tener los brazos de su querido amigo para juntar las piezas. Después de todo, ya no había nada que ocultar.

—Dean, necesito que dejes de ser tan bueno conmigo. Lo necesito de verdad. No puedes hacer cosas como estas, llegar y abrazarme. Tratar de quitar un poco de lo malo que hay en mi—Cas tenía que presionar sus manos, para evitar que el otro se zafara.—Tienes que dejar de llevarme a cuestas, no quiero ser el chico que debas presentar cada vez que sales a divertirte. No quiero ser tu carga. Estoy bien aquí. Soy bueno aquí. Tú eres... eres demasiado para alguien como yo. Lo entiendo, tienes tanto Dean... a los chicos, a Sam, a Lisa, a-

—Oh por favor, Cas. ¡Deja de decir tanta mierda! ¡Nada de eso es cierto, maldición!

Por supuesto que el abrazo se había roto, mostrando un par de ojos verdes furiosos que no dejarían pasar todas esas palabras. Cas pretendía continuar, cuando Dean se acerco a su cara. Demasiado.

Cerca. Muy cerca.

Bien, ya no era divertido.

_¡¿Qué estaba-?!_

**_Be_ _sándolo_.**

—Oh. Perdona, ¿Que más querías agregar Cas? ¿Qué eres horrible, que nadie podría jamás quererte? ¿Quizás que soy extremadamente fantástico como para estar en tu presencia?—Dean sujetaba sus mejillas, murmurando sobre su boca, lucia tan precioso.—Cas, en serio amigo, tienes que darte un poco más de crédito. Jamás podría haberme enamorado de un chico menos genial que tú.

»Eres más que precioso, Cas. Mucho más. Y ni siquiera lo notas, maldición. Ni siquiera puedes ver lo difícil que es tratar de hablar cuando me miras, o cuando sonries, o siquiera cuando pareces interesado de verdad en algo... ¿Por qué diablos crees que no he dejado que vayas a los ensayos? ¡Seria mi ruina, Cas! Y Crowley me torturaria hasta el fin de los tiempos con sus jodidas bromas.—Dean tenía un claro color rojo en sus mejillas y en las puntas de sus orejas—Estas tan empecinado en hacer pensar al resto del mundo, que no eres suficiente... Creo que mereces saber la verdad, Castiel Novak.

Se inclinó besando con suavidad las mejillas de su mejor amigo, recorriendo un camino pequeño de besos en su mandíbula hasta su boca donde se detuvo para obtener una reacción tímida y tan pura.

—Cas, eres la mejor persona del universo. Y no hablo de que seas jodidamente el hombre más caliente que he visto- que por cierto, tienes muchos puntos por eso. Eres tan... tú, maldición. Tan idiota, protegiendo a todos, cuidándome, llenando los espacios para que nadie se sintiera incomodo, y haciendo esas tontos chistes malos para sacar una sonrisa... No tienes ni la menos comparación con nadie, Cas. Lisa es un pasado demasiado lejano, cada vez que te veo en las mañanas golpeándome para que llegue a clases.

A esta altura Cas es un pequeño manojo de nervios, en buen sentido, rojo como una amapola y con la vista clavada al hombre que parece tener una lista eterna de alabanzas guardadas en el bolsillo. Quiere detenerlo, porque ahora va a morir, pero de pena.

—Dean... para. En serio, para.- Ni siquiera puede taparse la cara, porque siente las manos paralizadas aferradas aún a la espalda del otro.

Hay un sonido extraño, para cuando nota que el silencio tan suplicado inunda la habitación. Un sonido que produce Dean, antes de besarlo esta vez con algo de rudeza.

Sabe a fresas.  
Es muy bueno. Más que eso. Es exquisito.  
Y dura más que el anterior.

—Me haces querer besarte de formas malas, para quitarte esa aura, lo juro.

Dean esta jadeando, mirándolo con tanto cariño que es ridículo que Castiel quiera llorar de nuevo. Pero no puede evitarlo, y ahora sabe que quizás nadie va a juzgarlo. Así que lo hace, recibiendo más besos mariposas a cambio.

Es tan injusto, que todavía falten por enumerar las cosas que hacen de Dean tan bueno. Ser cariñoso es ahora la número uno, en la lista.

No fue hasta que escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, que notaron que no se habían separado ni un centímetro uno del otro en todo ese tiempo.

Cas apenas logró dejar toda esa fuente de calor y besos humanos en que se había transformado Dean Winchester, para abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola Cassie! Aquí tienes la orden.

Sí Alfie pareció preocupado, por contemplar el estado de su amigo-ojos rojos, marcas saladas y pijamas desarreglados, lo ignoró. Pues reconocía al chico que estaba quitándose el abrigo más allá en la habitación.

Y si Dean estaba allí, todos sabían que Cas estaba en buenas manos.

—Gracias, cariño. Ten cuidado al regresar.—Alfie, sonrió con la propina y el trato de Cas, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

—¿Cariño? Cas, dejemos algo en claro. No soy una persona exigente, pero reserva tu amor para mí solamente ¿Puedes?

Dean estaba haciendo un lugar con mantas, después de quitarse las botas, buscando la posición exacta en que el internet aguantara hasta cargar todo el capitulo.

Cas sintió que era demasiado bueno.

Y decidió que sí. Que era bueno. Más que bueno. Y a la mierda, con sus temores.

—Primero que nada, Alfie es un chico encantador. Segundo, no voy a dejar de ser amable sólo porque eres un cavernícola celoso.—La pizza humeaba, al abrir la caja. Se acercó a la cama, con la ceja de Dean alzada en espera de sus condiciones.

—Y tercero, la pizza está en la cima de la cadena. Las hamburguesas pueden esperar.

—Blasfemia, Cas.—Dean se apartó, dejando espacio mientras el otro se acomodó con gracia, sosteniendo la caja por encima de las mantas para no mancharlas.—Voy a enseñarte a adorar las hamburguesas, ya lo veras. Quitaremos toda esa religión de triángulos. Te lo prometo.

Cas sonrió, encantado con la idea. Encantado en la forma en que Dean volvía a besarlo, para arrebatarle la caja de pizza.

Quizás, esto era especial. Muy especial como para mantenerse detrás de paredes de contención.

—Te quiero, Dean.

—Ya lo sabía.—Sonríe y entonces lo besa de nuevo, con un sabor a queso que hace a Cas chillar, tan asqueroso.—Yo te quiero más, cariño.

Luego Cas dio click al play de la pantalla.

**«Fin»**

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA ORIGINAL:  
> Datos curiosos: El titulo del fic, es el lema del estado de Kansas "Ad astra per aspera". La cancion es "Simple Man" de Lynyrd Skynyrd. Por supuesto que el cast de SPN la tocó en alguna de sus conferencias. Jensen la interpreta. Sí, este hombre hace todo bien. Ni decir de todo el equipo. Quiero su albúm.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!
> 
> Y bueno, esta es mi primera incursion en el fandom de Supernatural, y Dios. Espero que les guste. (Me pase toda NocheBuena escribiendo y borrando, la idea era tenerlo para antes de las doce, pero :v problemas tecnicos(?)
> 
> En fin, espero que todos esten pasando una preciosa Navidad con sus seres queridos y que todos los buenos deseos de paz y amor se cumplas, pollitos.
> 
> (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ
> 
> NOTA ACTUAL: Este fic fue escrito en 2017! ;)


End file.
